1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the interactions between mobile device and other devices, and more specifically to the localized sharing of email, SMS and other content with other mobile devices.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain small screens with very limited viewing area. They are constrained in terms of how much information can be displayed, and in terms of user interaction capabilities. Quite often when a user gets a phone call, he cannot let his friends in proximity listen to the voice conversation conducted over the phone, especially if the premises is noisy. Some phones have a speakerphone that can be used to amplify the phone conversation such that it can be heard by a few individuals who are close to the phone. However, this requires all the individuals who want to hear the conversation to be very close to the phone. Thus sharing incoming voice calls with others who want to listen to it, especially in noisy premises and in locations where people cannot huddle close to the phone, is quite impossible if not impractical. Conference call facilities are available on a cell phone. However, it is more expensive in terms of call time and it also requires the use of additional network resources. Thus, there is no easy way to share an incoming call with others who want to listen to it, especially in crowded or noise places and in places where people are not too close to each other although they are in the vicinity.
Sometimes, when a user receives a SMS message, the user may want to share it with a friend or spouse in physical proximity, but yet not close enough to view the mobile device. However, forwarding or resending the received SMS to share it with others will incur additional charges, and will also require the availability of the wireless network and services, which may be inaccessible. Similarly, email received by a user cannot be shared with others in close proximity without rerouting it back to the wireless network and back to the mobile devices of the others. In addition, there may be additional costs incurred or resources needed to forward the emails (as is done over the Internet typically).
In general, for a user of a mobile device to share the information displayed on the mobile device with others in proximity, the user has to ask them to assemble around the mobile device and make them view the display on the mobile device. This is fairly limiting and not a good user experience, especially since the screen on the mobile devices are small and not convenient for simultaneous viewing by a group of people.
Quite often a user may want to share the content on his mobile device. The user has no easy way to share the viewing or listening experience with others in the premises without using the wireless network (to reroute the data/information for sharing), with extra costs associated with such sharing, and with the need to have the wireless network currently accessible and available. For example, this may not be possible inside buildings or tunnels or trains where wireless network access is often a problem.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.